LayEd Ellem (PC)
---- * Name: Ellem Ino'pe * Race: Obsidimen * Discipline: Purifier Current Money: 0 SP Current Legend Points: (See Log) Initial Character Build = Character Info = Physical Description 7'6" tall, about 950lbs, and dusty red in color. He is very plain looking (for an Obsidimen) and bears no scars or other markings. Motivations, and Fears Ellem fears only death, or re-absorption or whatever the Obsidimen concept is. He is motivated to see as much of the world as he can while he lives. Moral Code Do no harm... Unless they piss you off, then all bets are off. History Currently aged 265years, he spent all of those years at or very near his life rock. What skills he has are essentially self-taught. Besides wrestling with the local bears he has had little to no interaction with anyone besides his fellow Obsidimen. When a large tree he had become emotionally attached to was destroyed by a lightening strike, he took it as a sign to move on and do something with his life before he is similarly struck down. = Stats = Attributes * Dex: 16 ** Step: 7 * Str: 22 ** Step: 9 * Tou: 18 (+1 Circle 2) ** Step: 7 * Per: 11 ** Step: 5 * Wil: 11 ** Step: 5 * Cha: 1 ** Step: 2 Capacities *Carrying: 330 *Lifting: 660 Combat Steps * Unarmed Damage: 9 (STR 9) * Initiative: 7 * Physical Def: 9 * Spell Def: 7 * Social Def: 2 * Mystic Armor: 1 (Will) * Physical Armor: 3 + 5 (Obsidimen Base Armor + Blood Pebbles 5) Health and Recovery * Wound Threshold: 15 (12 + 3) * Recovery Tests: 3 * Durability Points: 7/6 * Death Rating: 57 (43 + 14) * Unconsciousness Rating: 47 (35 + 12) * Permanent Damage: 4 ** Blood Pebble Armor: 4 Karma * Current Karma: 20 * Karma Maximum: 20 * Karma Die: Step 3/D4 * Legend Point cost: * May spend 1 Karma on any (Circle) = Talents = Core Talents: * Durability: 2 * Karma Ritual: 2 Discipline Talents: * Circle 1 - 4 ** Avoid Blow (DEX): 2 + 7 ** Body Control (STR): 4 + 9 ** Elemental Tongue (PER): 2 + 5 ** Unarmed Combat (DEX): 4 + 7 ** Unshakable Earth (STR): 2 + 9 * Circle 5 - 8 * Circle 9 - 12 * Circle 13 - 15 Optional Talents: * Circle 1 - 4 ** Swift Kick: 0 * Circle 5 - 8 * Circle 9 - 12 * Circle 13 - 15 = Skills = Knowledge: * Geology: 1 * Botany: 1 Artisan: * Painting: 1 Languages: * Speak Language: 2 ** Native: Obsidimen ** Dwarven * Read/Write Languages 1 ** Obsidimen = Threads = * 1 of 1 "slots" open = Gear = * CARE Package (Complimentary Adventurer's Required Equipment) ** Adventurer’s Kit (backpack, bedroll, flint & steel, torch, waterskin, large sack) ** Artisan Tools (Paint, quality canvas, various brushes, and field guide to natural pigments) ** Small Sword/Large Knife (size 2) ** Traveler’s Garb (soft boots, shirt, belt, robe or breeches, traveler’s cloak) ** Trail Rations (1 week) * Weapons * Armor - Physical/Mystic Rating, Initiative Penalty ** Blood Pebbles * Blood Charms * Misc. Thread Items * Magic Items ** Jaunty Magic Cap * Other Gear ** Healing Potion - 1 = Legend Point Log = Ellem's Legend Point Log = Journals = When Ellem met Cerulean